Hart Dance
by EndyHart
Summary: ALGUMAS DAS MINHAS FICS SÃO CURTINHAS . ESSA FOI SOMENTE PRA MISTURAR ROMANTISMO NUMA DANÇA SENSUAL . É CLARO QUE ELA TERIA CONSEQUENCIAS


**_HART DANCE _**

Um vento suave soprava deliciosamente quando os Hart pegaram seu iate de volta para LA . O sol ainda estava quentinho dando à tarde um clima muito agradável, principalmente tendo como vista um oceano mais agradável ainda. As férias no Hawai tinham sido maravilhosas , aliás qualquer lugar com Jennifer era maravilhoso , Jonathan nunca se cansava de olhar e ficar com ela . Eles se distanciaram da costa e Max trouxe um cafezinho passado na hora . Começaram saboreá-lo e conversar descontraidamente sobre as aventuras e a volta pra casa, irritando levemente Jonathan , pois nessa rotina raramente almoçava com sua esposa Só à via durante noite , isso quando não à via somente pela manhã . Alguma reunião se estendia até mais tarde e ela sonolenta cansada de dar aula ia dormir. Sentia culpa de reclamar , sua felicidade era completa , mas não podia evitar a saudade . Ele desfrutava de sua presença menos do que queria. O sol estava quase se pondo então pararam um pouco para observa - lo , lembrava um círculo vermelho gigante se destacando no azul , parecia pintado à mão e colocado ali . Riram de Max o observando de soslaio que já se preparava para pegar Freeway e descer pra cabine . Definitivamente o balanço do mar não era seu forte .

Jonathan era absurdamente romântico, mas também pensava ele , uma mulher dessas iria inspirar qualquer homem tosco ao romantismo . Jennifer ainda era 12 anos mais nova , uma ruiva linda e rara de tirar o fôlego , rosto meigo com uma beleza aristocrática , forte e sexy , um corpo escultural magnífico . Não chegava ser magérrima, tinha muito pra mostrar na sua forma esbelta . Seus seios eram de pequenos pra médios em forma de cone , totalmente compatíveis à sua altura . Rosados claros , cabiam inteirinhos nas mãos másculas e enormes dele . Pra completar esse cenário dos Deuses ele ligou o som e colocou uma música popular suave . Uma música que ele amava e se emocionava sempre que ouvia . Lembrava seus tempos de marinheiro mesmo não sendo sucesso na época . Não era nostálgica , simplesmente seu ritmo e letra eram tocantes .

I'm salling .. de Rod Stewart .

Ele convidou sua linda esposa pra dançar dizendo que essa era sua música .

_Amor ! Essa música é muito triste e solitária , não tem nada haver com você !

_ Não tem mesmo amor , mas tinha haver quando eu era solitário . Agora tenho o par perfeito e quero dançá-la com ele . Levando uma de suas mãos em sua direção ele completou : se eu disser que é por esse motivo ... você aceita?

Olhando aqueles olhos azuis profundos , carentes e apaixonados , ela derreteu dos pés à cabeça , pegou em sua mão e deixou que ele à embala-se bem suavemente ao ritmo da música .Ele colou seu corpo nela , seu rosto em seu pescoço e envolveu seu corpo inteiro nos seus braços enormes . Próximo ao seu ouvido, o hálito quente e sensual dele à embriagava , enquanto suas mãos tocavam seus cabelos de um jeito muito sensual.

_ Queria te falar umas coisas enquanto você fica quietinha . Eu posso ?

A voz dela se tornou quase um sussurro pela emoção quando ela sorriu e disse ... _ Pode !

_Sabia que você preencheu todo vazio que eu era e se tornou minha vida toda? Eu te amo muito , eu te amo tanto meu amor!

As palavras e o calor dele já estavam quase fazendo ela gozar e um turbilhão de sentimentos e sensações os invadia por completo.

_Nunca vou poder colocar palavras pra te explicar exatamente tudo que sinto . Nesse momento ele mergulhou em seus olhos .

_ Mas posso colocar assim ...

Ele à beijou tão longamente e profundamente , fazendo movimentos tão suaves em sua língua e lábios que ela finalmente gozou .Jonathan nunca imaginou que iria provocar com essa dança tanto desejo em sua esposa , apesar de estar sentindo o mesmo .Sua camisa azul fina de manga longa o deixava extremamente sexy e Jennifer usava uma camisete florida de botão e um shorts jeans que à deixavam também muito sexy. Ela o queria desesperadamente dentro dela ,mostrando que estava ali e era escrava do seu amor . O beijo foi ficando cada vez mais forte mas não tão rápido , então Jonathan à empurrou devagar até a esteira , à sentou e tirou seu shorts e sua calcinha . Mal conseguiam se olhar de tanto desejo pelo contato sexual , seus órgãos estavam queimando . Assim que ele tirou sua bermuda e rapidamente à penetrou , ela enlaçou forte seu pescoço .

_Eu te amo Jonathan , eu te amo , te amo !

Eles se abraçaram e se beijaram desesperadamente diante o desejo e do amor desses momentos inesquecíveis . Jonathan refazendo-se do próprio êxtase , achou melhor aproveitar o sono dos rabugentos , Max e Freeway e continuar à velejar somente mais tarde . Depois de tudo não iria conseguir mesmo .

_ Você me deixou num estado muito crítico moça , agora não conseguirei velejar , por acaso você está com pressa de chegar na ensolarada Califórnia ?

Ela aproveitou bem essa oportunidade de provocá-lo colocando seu olhar faminto e selvagem dentro do dele :

_ Pressa ? Depende marinheiro ! Pressa de que ?

Jonathan era esperto e sacou logo suas intenções .

_ Você é extremamente charmosa sabia ? Parece uma menininha perto de mim .

_Isso é alguma resposta ?

_Se você puder sentir isso novamente eu acho que sim .

Jonathan seguiu suas palavras passando as mãos ágeis pela pele do seu quadril , começou pela cintura até chegar à base de seus seios mas não chegando à tocá-los totalmente. Jennifer gemia baixinho , transtornada de prazer, vendo o tórax másculo de seu marido. Ele acabou de desabotoar seu camisete à deixando agora completamente nua . Ele pegou o quepe que estava próximo aos dois e o colocou em cima da cabeleira ruiva de leão dela .

_ Eu te adoro marinheira .

Ela apenas sorriu e fechou os olhos com a sensação da mão dele colocando um dos seus seios pra repousar nela . O roçar de sua pulseira lhe fazia cócegas , enquanto seu outro seio repousava dentro de sua boca faminta , sendo sugado delicadamente e deliciosamente dentro de um tempo bastante demorado e lento .

As músicas românticas continuaram e eles fizeram amor de novo e de novo , sozinhos em seus mundos . Claro que chegariam atrasados na Califórnia mas no que isso importaria , era só questão de horário . Eles sentiam em seus corações e corpos o quanto eram abençoados .


End file.
